


Closer

by Headache_Bunny



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Only mentione of characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headache_Bunny/pseuds/Headache_Bunny
Summary: The stars seens to be reflecting in the blue eyes.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, first of all i would like to apologize for any mistake i made while writing. English isnt my birth language cause im from Brazil and its a little hard from me.  
> Any mistakes please let me know.  
> Wish you enjoy, warm hugs.

Do you know when we look at the stars? Penny was reflecting the star theme in her blue eyes. As if merging with space, reflecting the stars and moon from the window in those eyes.  
You were feeling pulled by them, her laughter echoing in your ear, her bright smile ... Penny wanted to twirl, holding your hand, turned her around, her yellow and white outfit shining in the center of the track and spinning, as if she were the sun dazzling every star and drawing only its full attention to itself.  
The voices and music were in the background, Penny smiled at something and approached when she finished the spin, clapping her hands and encouraging you to move, she shifted her eyes to something behind and Barnaby bumped into you unintentionally.  
Andre looked happy dancing with Barnaby but still smiled at Penny in joy at the elaborate outfit.  
She tugged at the table so she could have something to drink, grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, reaching over and handing one of the glasses with a satisfied wink.  
She was panting, electric blue eyes darting quickly before focusing again. He approached, touching his hair to put it in place. The braid was loose in the blond hair and the skin was slightly pink.  
The touch made that Penny effect come, the tingling and burning where the skin touched. Her heart starting to thud, leaving other muffled sounds and wondering how Penny didn't hear.  
Although the way she watched, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye indicated she knew.  
It was no secret that from day one she always saw a blond figure, like a wind, passing the corners of the eyes, until she actually approached and injected the Penny effect.  
Slowly the interactions became more frequent, she getting closer, the quick shoulder or hand touches, the warm hands leaving a different burn, her constant help, requests for advice, the smiles ... The potion, making potions! Everything had a piece of Penny!  
The warm sun, the ocean and even the sky.  
That was the effect of Penny, one didn't notice being infected until it was too late and seeing each passing day seeking more her company, more smiles and conversations, hearing her voice, laughter.  
When playing Quidditch look for live blond hair before you start, that the effect Penny: Wanting to be near her.  
The veins in her neck when she screams of happiness, of euphoria, when she encourages you into something or vibrates with happiness just by watching you play and hit the goal.  
It's the same color she is now, she smiles kindly, her shoulders relaxed and pulls to a farther corner, the stars flashing as it gets darker because the sun is going away.  
In the fourth year she was beautiful, on the date she still looks like the sun. The Hufflepuff yellow suits her in a way that is almost too painful. She passes among people with agility, is almost at the end of the party, it is no secret that they have been together for a long time, maybe the first 4 years were something painful to watch, from friendship to admiration to finally a kind of like, to a like different ... And that's when you finally decided to thry your luck.  
Penny was as happy as she is now.  
She still steals some clothes, because she claims to be more comfortable, enjoys being in the same common room and bed by being more comfortable, fills with notes, almost rivaling Rowan and fights, yes, when she realizes you is moving too far because has being busy, almost killing herself, or killing herself for someone, because hufflepuffs are too kind for her own good, so she gives a bear hug that prevents almost any movement and not all Quidditch in the world could rival the strength of Penny in those hugs.  
She also asks for help, and when she asks, the braid comes undone and the marked hair comes loose, she lies on her thighs and starts talking, you slide your fingers along the wires while listening, opine and ask.  
Eventually she adjusts more, closes her eyes and finally sleeps.  
Penny is pulling away, Merula is busy, Ismelda is out of sight and knows Bea is sleeping at this time.  
Penny leaves the room, people don't care, too intoxicated by the drink, some are kissing but Penny doesn't want any of it, her hand holds tight as she walks through the corridors and the common room door comes up, she opens and closes behind her.  
No one would look for the both of you two, and the empty, dark and the dormitory is empty.  
Penny is a little dizzy, for drink or party, you don't know. She takes a deep breath and turns around touching the necklace, in a little spins, the yellow shining in the poor light. The thumping room seems to call for a nap and she turns her back to you so you can remove the necklace, your trembling hands touch the warm skin and Penny almost seems to melt, digging your fingers into her hair, hugging her from behind and she melts once and for all, bending over and letting it hold her, a tired moan escapes her throat as she rests soft against your body. A smile forms on your mouth. Slowly curls to pick her up and take her to her bed, so maybe you are able to get some more sleep, Slowly try to pick her up and take her to her bed, so maybe you are able to get some more sleep, but Penny has other plans, her fingers are electric as she holds your arm slowly and she open eyes.  
In a fury, her scent suddenly is very strong, as if it were a trap and she turns, touching the face and looking in the deep of your eyes, leaning her forehead breathing slowly in your skin.  
The fingers on your jaw leave a hot tingle, she is pressing lightly, feeling your heart hammering fast in the throat.  
A serious look.  
The trap caught you.  
Her eyebrows relax and she leans forward giving a hint, you leaning forward to imitate she and finally kiss she.  
You might say she really likes kissing the way she relaxes completely.  
She digs her fingers in the waist and this is the tip for you to move.  
3 years and it's like yesterday it had started. You two knew each other from before, understand each other's quirks, and they know everything about each other with the little hints of language. Penny sighs in the kiss and walks away. Smiling and pulls her fingers together so they can rest on the bed, probably yours for being more comfortable.  
In the morning maybe you can think you could have changed the clothes, but for now, sleep in the arms of this lovely hufflepuff sounds like the best place to be.


End file.
